


The Balcony

by insieme



Series: Canon Malec Drabbles [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus loves Alec's thigh runes, Needy Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, also overuse of the word 'baby', kind of?, like really needy, like shamelessly, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insieme/pseuds/insieme
Summary: By popular request, the referenced Balcony scene from 'The High Warlock of Brooklyn'





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels! A little NSFW goodness to make this hiatus a little more bearable :) 
> 
> Thanks to [Yara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deathdario/pseuds/deathdario) (meowbanes on Twitter) for editing this for me xx 
> 
> This scene was referenced in [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10865031) and I had a bunch of requests, also I'm shameless so *shrugs* Here ya go!
> 
>  If you're tweeting you can tag #insiemes so I can see them xx
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus had quite possibly had the longest day of his entire life - which was definitely saying something - and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up with his boyfriend. 

He had been with clients all day, each one seeming to be less intelligent than the last, and by the last one his patience had run very thin. The only thing that was keeping him from going insane were texts from Alec. He had gotten off work early and was at the loft, sending Magnus selfies from his couch with Chairman Meow. 

His last client of the day needed a minor demon summoned to scare someone into doing something. Magnus hadn’t really been listening when she had explained the story, already drawing the pentagram and hoping it wouldn’t take to long. 

When he finally banished the demon and received payment in full from the woman, it was much later than he would have liked and he was exhausted. 

He portaled directly to his building, wards preventing him from actually getting inside. He cursed himself for making them so strong, for the sole fact that he was too tired to walk up the stairs. 

He made it to the top and pushed open the door. He could smell the remains of whatever Alec had made for dinner, and whatever it was smelled beautiful. Once he greeted Alec, he would most definitely be grabbing leftovers of whatever it was. 

“Honey, I’m home!” The first time Magnus had done that, announced his arrival, he had mainly been joking. But one night Alec had quietly confessed to him that he liked hearing it, both the ridiculous pet name and that Magnus had arrived safe and sound, so now he made it a habit. 

“Out on the balcony, babe!” Magnus grinned, dropping his coat unceremoniously and following Alec’s voice. The night was on the cooler side but still nice enough to be out, so it made sense that Alec would take advantage of the weather. 

On the balcony, Alec was curled up on the day bed, glass of wine in hand and another on the table in front of him. The Chairman was sitting between his legs, tail flicking happily as Alec stroked his fur with one hand. Magnus grinned. “I love being able to come home to my favourite boys every day.” 

Alec smiled back, tipping his head back in an invite for a kiss. Magnus, of course, obliged him. He couldn’t deny his Alexander anything, after all. 

“How was your day?” Alec asked after Magnus had settled in, tucking himself under Alec’s arm with his own glass of wine. 

“Mmm, it was long. Much too long. The entire time I was just thinking about how nice it would be to come home to you.” He grinned up at Alec. “And how nice it is, darling.” 

A slight blush crept up Alec’s cheeks, something that hadn't changed about him since they had gotten together. Alec could be in the throes of passion and be completely fine, confident even, but then as soon as Magnus so much as made a flirty comment his entire face went crimson. It was beautiful and Magnus made sure to abuse it as much as he dared. 

The warlock couldn’t resist reaching up and bringing Alec down for a soft kiss. He had been deprived of Alec’s lips for almost eight hours today and he was severely lacking. He needed kisses at least every few hours or he was sure he wouldn’t survive. 

Probably. 

He wound his fingers in Alec’s dark locks, much longer now that he had let it grow out a bit. Alec made a satisfied noise into Magnus’ mouth when he tugged just right, smiling into the kiss. 

Yeah, neither of them really minded that Alec’s hair had grown out. Not at all. 

Alec pulled back and Magnus followed the action, earning a laugh out of Alec. “I thought you were tired?” 

Magnus shook his head. “Never too tired for you.” Alec bit his lip, eyes darkening a fraction. Wordlessly he placed his wine glass down on the table, doing the same with Magnus’ to free up both of their hands. The Chairman had vacated the premises sometime over the last few minutes, but Magnus thought that was probably for the better. 

He really loved his cat, but if this was going in the direction he hoped it would, he didn't want his innocent feline eyes around for that. 

Without warning, Alec surged back in for another kiss, nose colliding with Magnus’ in the process. “Ouch.” Magnus laughed, rubbing his face and watching Alec scrunch his up. “Oops.”

Magnus shook his head and pulled him in, much slower this time, slotting their mouths together. He shifted up onto his knees, lifting one over Alec’s hips so that he was straddling him. The Shadowhunter’s hands immediately went to his hips, holding him in place and pulling him down closer, always closer. 

Kissing Alec was always a new experience, something Magnus didn’t often get to say. Every time he kissed Alec it was new and exciting and made his stomach swoop in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very, very long time. Magnus thought he was past the point in life where things would surprise him, or excite him, but being with Alec had shattered all of those illusions. 

Being with Alec made Magnus feel like he was falling in love for the first time all over again. 

Alec’s grip on his hips tightened and Magnus got the hint, rotating them so that Alec could lay back on the day bed (if Magnus was being honest, the only reason he had purchased it was for moments like this). The exhaustion Magnus had been feeling before evaporated in an instant, instead replaced with the fiery rush in his veins he always felt when he was with Alec; another thing that continuously surprised Magnus, how just one touch from Alec could turn him into a teenager, sending him spiralling in ecstasy. 

Magnus trailed his lips down from Alec’s to his neck, spending time on his beloved deflect rune. Alec had explained to him once that he placed it there when he was young and on a dare from Jace, giving Magnus a reason to be thankful for the blonde Shadowhunter. 

And for some reason this rune was much more sensitive than any of the others Alec had. Each time Magnus kissed and bit at it, Alec would arch his back in pleasure. Magnus looked up at the young Shadowhunter, eyes closed and face reading pure bliss as he continued to suck at the black inscription on his skin. 

Magnus decided to take mercy on him, because he didn’t want this to be over too soon (and one time they had tested to see if it was possible for Alec to come just from rune stimulation. His neck had looked like it was attacked by a clan of vampires, but it was definitely possible). He moved down Alec’s clothed chest, pressing his lips to his nipples over the shirt. “Magnus.” Alec whined, arching up to push into his lips. Magnus loved it when Alec squirmed and writhed underneath him but for what he had in mind for tonight, that behaviour wouldn’t do. 

He sat up on Alec’s lap, snapping his fingers so that both their shirts were gone. Alec's skin was already flushed, light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. His hazel eyes were dark with want and his lips were red and swollen, both from Magnus’ lips and the battering his own teeth had on them to try and keep quiet. 

“Sayang, you with me?” Alec nodded quickly, sending Magnus a smile. “Good.” He ran his fingers down Alec’s biceps, eliciting shivers from the younger man. “I’m going to need you to put your arms above your head. Can you do that for me, pet?” 

Almost immediately, his arms were above his head, wrists crossed. He knew what was coming. “Good boy.” Magnus purred, rewarding him with a soft kiss. Keeping his lips on Alec’s he reached up, running a track of magic around his wrists keeping them pinned to the couch cushions. He felt Alec test the binds below him, letting out a groan when he realized he was trapped. Magnus grinned, Alec’s arousal telling him just how much he enjoyed the feeling.

He kissed his way down Alec’s chest, paying attention to the black runes littering his pale skin. Magnus had always had a fascination with them, but once he found out how sensitive they were, his interest only piqued. Magnus would gladly spend the entire night worshipping Alec’s runes while the other man was tied down, but alas, he had other plans. 

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out, voice already wrecked. “W-wards.” 

Magnus, who was spreading soft kisses down below Alec’s belly button, looked up. “Hmm?” He only stopped for a moment before continuing his ministrations.

Alec groaned, legs shaking with the effort to keep them immobile. “The wards. We’re o-outside. People can - oh, by the Angel - people can see.” He let out a broken moan when Magnus’ tongue traced the outline of the rune on his hip, peeking out from the top of his jeans. 

Magnus smirked. “I’m not seeing the problem, Alexander.” 

Alec gasped. “You mean -?”

Magnus nodded, kissing Alec’s hip. “My wards don’t have glamours. Which means any of the lovely people in the apartments on the same level, or higher than us, can look out their window and see you all spread out for me.” Magnus could physically feel the reaction his words got from Alec, his arousal jerking in his jeans. A feral grin spread on Magnus’ lips. “You like that don’t you, sayang?” 

Alec bit his lip, hesitating, before he nodded. “I - um, I want them to see.” He let out a long breath, as if the words relieved him of a physical weight. “I want them to see what you do to me. How you make me feel.” 

And those words almost did it for Magnus. He had learned many things about Alec and the way he was in bed over the past few months, but this was by far the most surprising. Alec still had some difficulty being with Magnus around the Institute and was hardly one for public displays of affection, and so exhibitionism hadn’t been something he was expecting. But it was a very welcome surprise. 

Very, very welcome. 

“Well, let’s make sure we give them quite the show then, hm?” 

He leaned down, undoing the button of Alec’s jeans with his teeth. He much preferred taking Alec’s clothing off by hand, rather than magic. While the magic was faster and got them quicker to the main event, pulling off Alec’s clothes was like unwrapping a present on Christmas that you had been waiting for all year. Every. Single. Time. 

The jeans hit the floor and Magnus was left with quite possibly his favourite view on this entire planet; Alec’s thighs. They, like the rest of his body, were flawlessly runed. The black marks were similar to the ones on his chest and arms but these ones were more personal, private. These ones were just for Magnus’ eyes. 

The first time he had seen them, he had been shocked. He knew Shadowhunters had runes and it only made sense for them to spread them evenly on their bodies, but he had never before seen another Shadowhunter below the belt. Paired with Alec’s milky white skin, the black swirling marks looked positively _sinful_. 

He made sure to keep his eyes locked with Alec as he moved down, past the part where he wanted attention most, and to his thighs. His legs were shaking and his feet kept moving as he tried to keep them in place. Magnus thought he might as well help him out with that. 

That's what good boyfriends do, right?

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden Alec’s legs stopped moving, ankles pinned by the same magic as his wrists. He let out a long moan of pleasure, head thrown back as he tested the restraints. He was now completely on display for Magnus. Completely at his mercy for Magnus to do as he wished. 

“That’s better, yes?” Alec nodded quickly, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Magnus chuckled and moved his head back down. He started by pressing kisses down the inside of each of Alec’s thighs, biting in the areas he knew to be most sensitive. He let his tongue roll over the black runes, slowly tracing each one before pulling back a fraction and blowing cool air on it. Alec pulled and arched against the restraints, simultaneously trying to get further and closer to Magnus’ mouth, but he wasn’t giving him any relief. He kept up his relentless worshipping, hands going where his mouth couldn’t. 

Magnus was almost uncomfortably hard in his pants, the reactions he was pulling from Alec going directly to his erection. 

“Please - please babe, stop - ugh - stop teasing. Too much.” Alec stuttered, breathing as rapid as his heartbeat. 

“Ask nicely and I’ll consider it.” 

Alec groaned. “Fuck. Magnus, baby please. Please stop teasing me” he whined, eyes pleading. “Please, kiss me.” 

Magnus couldn't resist his Nephilim, especially when he was asking for kisses, so he trailed back up Alec’s lean body. He was sure to avoid any contact with Alec’s erection, which was leaving a growing wet patch at the front of his boxers. 

He hovered over Alec, kissing his jaw softly. “You’re so good. So good for me, taking everything so well.” Alec hummed, trying to stretch to meet Magnus’ lips in a kiss. He laughed, leaning down and giving Alec what he was looking for. 

For the heat of the moment, the kiss was soft and slow, unhurried. It was sweet in a way that Magnus absolutely adored. How he and Alec could be in a situation like they were now, but pause for moments like these, moments where their love and adoration for each other shone through. 

He pulled back a fraction, knocking his nose gently against Alec’s in an eskimo kiss. “I love you.”

Alec’s eyes were glassy and his cheeks were red, but he smiled up at Magnus like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. “I love you too.” 

Magnus dropped one more chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. He sat himself down, watching Alec closely as he pressed his weight against Alec’s hips with his own. The friction was amazing, the best feeling Magnus had ever felt as far as he was concerned, especially after not having been touched all night. “By the Angel, I really fucking love you.” Alec muttered, moaning. 

Grinning, Magnus rolled his hips slowly, earning a handful of expletives from his boyfriend. 

He kept up his slow, torturous pace, rolling his hips as he removed his own shirt until he was sure Alec was going to explode. Too impatient, he snapped his fingers, removing his pants and boxers as well. He left Alec's on. The air was cool against Magnus' heated skin and he shivered at the feeling. That, or the feeling of his bare skin finally being against Alec’s. 

Making his way back down Alec’s body, he stopped at the waistline of his boxers, looking up. “Okay if I take these off?” He asked, grinning mischievously. 

“Is it - fuck, of course it’s okay. I’ve been waiting for you to take them of-” his voice cut off immediately and was instead replaced with a drawn out moan, Magnus’ mouth now around his length. “Ungh.” He finished eloquently. 

Magnus chuckled, lips still wrapped around Alec, and the vibrations made the Shadowhunter lose his breath. He pulled off after a few minutes, knowing Alec was close. He was pretty sure his boyfriend had been dangling off the edge for the entire night and he wanted to get to the main event before he tipped over completely. 

He snapped his fingers releasing the binds from around Alec’s ankles. “Bend your knees for me, darling.” Alec did as he was instructed, lifting his hips as Magnus slid a pillow under him. Magnus kissed a few marks into his thighs, not wasting any time and lubing up his fingers. Alec was muttering above him, a mix of Magnus’ name, ‘please’ and soft groans. 

Without warning, he slipped a finger into Alec, waiting only a moment for him to adjust before withdrawing it slowly. Alec’s walls contracted around him and Magnus took his time working him open. It wasn’t long before Alec was babbling coherently and Magnus had three fingers inside him, curling, loose and pliant. 

Sitting up on his knees he lubed himself up and bent Alec’s legs toward his chest, marveling at his flexibility. “Please, _please_.” Alec begged. 

“Please what, pet?” 

Alec let out what could best described as a frustrated growl. “Please fuck me, Magnus. Baby, please make me feel good. I n-need you.” 

“As you wish, darling boy.” And with one fluid motion, Magnus pushed inside, all the way to the base so that their hips were connected. Alec arched, practically screaming with ecstasy. His legs locked around Magnus’ hips, pulling him in, and his arms strained against the bonds still holding them. 

He waited until Alec nodded before moving. He rolled his hips once, twice experimentally, slowly drawing out of Alec before moving back in. Each time he did, Alec looked to be on the brink of losing it. Magnus loved any sort of intimacy he shared with Alec, but his favourite by far was this, watching Alec lose himself in his pleasure, wrapped around Magnus. 

Alec pushed his hips down and Magnus took the hint, increasing his pace. He put his hands around Alec hips, pulling him down each time he pushed in, going deeper and harder with each and every thrust. Alec was letting out a steady flow of ‘uh, uh, uh” and Magnus’ name, trying to speak but losing his words each time Magnus pushed into him. His erection was hard and leaking between them, and Magnus gave it a quick, single stroke, making Alec cry out. 

“I want you to come just from my cock, can you do that pet?” Alec nodded, moaning. “I want you to show all the people watching exactly who you belong to. I want you to show them how good I can make you feel.” 

“Feel so good.” Alec murmured, eyes closed. “Just for you. ‘M yours.” 

Magnus leaned down, nipping his ear. “Show them, baby. Show them how you come for me.” Alec was thrown over the edge so fast, Magnus’ words sending him tumbling into an abyss of pleasure. He threw his head back, shoulder and arms pulling taut against his restraints. Seeing Alec so taken over by pleasure pushed Magnus closer and closer to his release. “That’s it, baby. So good for me.” 

Alec rode the wave of his orgasm, blissed out and sated. But with the last of his energy, his tightened around Magnus, mischievous glint in his eye and that was all it took for Magnus. He collapsed on top of Alec, body spasming as he released inside the younger man. 

He had no interest in ever moving from this spot, but Alec’s come was starting to dry on his chest and it was getting to be uncomfortable. Sighing, he snapped his fingers lazily, cleaning them both up and sliding out from Alec. He also released the binds on Alec’s wrists, massaging out the sore muscles with his fingers. 

Alec let him do as he pleased, eyes fluttering closed. He let out a long sigh, happy smile on his face. “Mm, love you.” 

Magnus chuckled, summoning a blanket and wrapping it around them, snuggling into Alec’s side. “I love you too.” 

Alec looked down at him, peeking one eye open. “And I’m not just saying that because you gave me the best orgasm of my entire life.” He grinned. 

Magnus kissed his chest, right above his heart. “I know, my love.” He smiled into Alec’s skin. 

Alec sighed, settling in and wrapping his arms around Magnus, already dropping into sleep. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/insiemes) xx
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon angels!


End file.
